La réalité n’est pas un jeu mon garçon
by Sumomokodomo
Summary: Ceux qui sont étranger à la dure réalité de Supernatural ne sauront jamais quels héros ils sont. Traquant les monstres dans l'ombre pour préserver notre petit cul ingrat. Ce matin, notre sourire est présent parce qu'hier ils ont encore défié l'Enfer.


Ces personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, et tatati et tatata…

Cette fiction se passe pendant la jeunesse de Samuel et Dean Winchester. Ils ont environ 15 et 19 ans. C'est leur première rencontre avec moi. ____________________________________________________________________

**La réalité n'est pas un jeu mon garçon.**

La première fois que j'ai vu Samuel Winchester, c'était en seconde. Il est arrivé en cours d'année dans ma classe.

C'était le genre de garçon pas très causant et surtout excusez-moi du vocabulaire, c'était un « putain de beau garçon ». Il avait un physique du sportif, cependant il avait aussi le look de bucheron, en version allégé. Il a tout de suite beaucoup plus à la majorité des filles de notre classe et de notre lycée, dont moi incluse.

Et puis il avait aussi un grand frère qui tous les jours l'accompagnait au lycée et revenait le chercher après la fin des cours. Une aura protectrice émanait de ce grand blondinet à la veste en cuir et aux airs de Play-boy, celui-ci aussi plut beaucoup aux filles de mon lycée. Ils semblaient avoir été gâtés physiquement dans la famille Winchester. On se serait cru dans une série américaine au casting trop parfait.

Enfin bref l'histoire a vraiment commencé le jour ou je me suis retrouvé face à la famille winchester au complet, père et fils.

Il devait être 2 heures du matin, je n'arrivai pas a dormir comme souvent alors je décidai de sortir de chez moi, en cachette, pour me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais encore un bébé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi restée assise aux côtés de leurs tombes me rassurait et puis la ville en elle-même était très sûre donc se balader seul en pleine nuit n'était pas dangereux… normalement. Seulement, ce soir là, alors que j'avais fini par m'assoupir, je fus réveillé en sursaut par des hurlements. Une dispute, non une bagarre, des gens se battaient dans le cimetière. Alors que la température semblait avoir sacrement chuté, J'entendis trois coups de feu retentir. Restant cachée à l'abri derrière les stèles qui m'étaient chère, j'observai la scène, il faisait trop noir pour voir correctement, mais j'entendis une voix crier :

_ Sam derrière toi! Puis un quatrième et cinquième coup de feu résonnèrent. A ce moment là, je fus certaine, que je venais d'apercevoir les visages des deux frères Winchester accompagnés d'un homme d'à peu prés deux fois leur âge. Ce dernier creusait, il creusait dans une tombe! Je ne restai pas plus longtemps, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et sans un regard derrière moi, je rentrai chez moi.

Evidemment, je ne pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, qu'avais-je vu cette nuit ?! Qu'est ce qui m'avait le plus choqué, voir quelqu'un en train d'inhumer une tombe en plein milieu d'une bagarre ou voir deux ados armés tiré à plusieurs reprises sur quelqu'un qui disparaissait alors en nuage de poussière avant de finalement réapparaitre en un seul morceau dans la seconde qui suivait.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis en cours normalement, Sam était là lui aussi. Je remarquai que la bagarre d'hier lui avait laissé un hématome au niveau de la joue droite. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce que pouvais être cette expression qu'il laissait paraitre inconsciemment sur son le visage quand il regardait les autres chahuter, seulement maintenant, j'avais ma petite idée. C'était quelqu'un que de simples choses ne pouvaient toucher, un cœur endurci … Mais je me trompai.

Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je ne pu m'empêcher de détourner le mien. Je fis en sorte de l'éviter durant toute la journée et heureusement pour moi, il ne sembla pas me chercher. A la sortie des cours, je ne rentrai pas directement chez moi. Je décidai de me rendre sur les lieux de l'étrange scène de la veille. Comprendre si le jour pouvait m'éclairer sur ce qu'il c'était réellement passé.

Au cimetière, je passai devant la sépulture de mes parents sans même m'arrêter. J'allai directement là-bas. La tombe avait été rebouché, car visiblement la terre avait été fraichement retourné, ce n'avait donc pas été qu'un simple rêve. La chaleur me monta d'un seul coup aux oreilles, je m'accroupi pour reprendre mon souffle, ma gorge s'était serrée et mon estomac lui emboitait le pas en se nouant.

« C'était toi…, je me retournai subitement et vis Sam, à quelque pas seulement devant la tombe de mes parents et encore plus loin derrière lui, son grand-frère. Le lycéen regarda la stèle à ses pieds avant de me dévisager. C'était toi hier soir, ta présence, tu étais là pour eux ? Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses sans le quitter du regard, sans ciller une seul fois. Il me regardait, il ne semblait pas en colère ou inquiet, non, il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux, que le vide, impassible. Je repris mon souffle avant de commencer à le questionner :

_ Que c'est-il passé hier soir, ton frère, cet homme et toi ? Il fit un pas vers moi, mais en me voyant reculer à terre comme si j'essayais de fuir un monstre, il s'immobilisa. Son regard venait de changer, comme si je venais de lui asséner une gifle. Apres un soupir, il s'accroupi à son tour. Il commença alors à me raconter son histoire, sans me regardé dans les yeux, fixant un point dans le vide.

_ C'était mon père, l'homme hier avec nous. Avec lui on chasse, on chasse des choses en qui personne ou presque ne croit en l'existence.

_ L'homme, celui sur lequel vous avez tirez dessus, il a disparu puis après de nouveau il était là…

_C'était un fantôme, nous chassons les fantômes. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de brûler ce qui autrefois avait été leurs corps. Mais, ils ne se laissent pas faire tranquillement alors le seul moyen de les occuper en attendant que mon père brûle les restes, c'est de leur tirer dessus avec des armes spéciales. J'étais abasourdie par cette histoire, mais il disait cela avec tellement sérieux, un frisson me parcourut la colonne. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce regard celui d'un condamné qui attend que le couperet tombe. Il attendait ma réaction. Et il n'eut pas à l'attendre plus longtemps, la seconde qui suivit, je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, lui toujours assis, moi le regardant de haut, je lui tendis la main. Son visage sembla se tordre en une grimace, hésitant entre l'incompréhension et une once d'espoir, mais il accepta ma main et je l'aidai à se relever sans pour autant le lâcher.

_ Vous avez fini ? Lui demandai-je alors.

_ Oui, nous avons terminé hier.

_ C'est une bonne ville ici tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on ait encore besoin de vous, alors vous devriez partir. Je lui lâchai alors la main doucement, nos doigts se caressant lentement le temps de l'adieu. Maintenant, il avait de nouveau pris ce visage impassible, mais en lâchant sa main j'avais ressentit des tremblements. Je commençai à marché, et pour la seconde fois je lui tournai le dos sans me retourner. Je passai alors devant son frère qui me suivit restant dans mon dos, jusqu'au portail principal du cimetière. Je me retournai alors pour lui faire face. Il semblait furieux, et quand il commença à parler je sentis alors qu'il tentait de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas se faire violent.

_ Sam ne mérite pas ça, il n'a jamais voulu cela et grâce à nous ta chère petite ville est en paix. Dean faisait des grands gestes avec ses mains. Comment peux-tu être aussi dur. Ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est être normale et toi tu le traite comme un monstre. Il devrait être vu comme un héros. Il venait de hausser le ton en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

Il n'avait pas tort, d'ailleurs je sentais la culpabilité me ronger, mais par-dessus tout je sentais la peur, j'étais terrorisée. En quelque secondes, j'avais dû accepter que les fantômes puissent exister et qu'il y ait des gens assez fou pour les tuer. Je fondis alors en larme à la grande surprise de Dean.

_ Je… j'suis désolé…, je sais… plus… plus du tout ce…qu... que j'dois penser. Il vint alors à côté de moi et déposa sa main sur ma tête. Je continuai à pleurer bruyamment comme un vrai bébé, les larmes partout sur mon visage. La morve commença même à me couler sur les lèvres. Dean enleva alors sa main pour me tendre un mouchoir en tissu gris tacheté de sang, mais je n'y fis pas attention et je le pris et m'essuyai le visage avec. Après cinq bonnes minutes, j'avais arrêté de pleuré seulement prise de hoquet régulier.

_ Nous sommes les gentils, si tu as un problème d'origine surnaturel appelle-nous et on viendra t'aider, c'est tout. Me déclara-t-il le sourire compatissant aux lèvres et en me tendant cette fois ci une petite carte avec un numéro de téléphone griffonné au dos. J'avais accepté la carte avec le sourire et je partis sans rien ajouter. Nous partirons demain, à l'aube. » Ce furent les derniers mots de Dean.

Et en effet, le lendemain à l'aube, j'attendais devant le seul Motel de la ville. Je regardais de loin un père et ses deux fils sortir d'une chambre avec de gros sac chargé sur leur dos. Alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la voiture, une voix en moi hurlait de les approcher. Et alors que la voiture quittait lentement le parking je me jetai devant celle-ci, le père freina sans peine, comme s'il m'avait remarqué depuis un moment. Je vis Dean donné un coup de coude à son frère pour l'obliger à sortir. Une fois dehors, Sam garda le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Je m'approchai de lui et lui agita sous le nez le mouchoir de son frère que j'avais lavé le soir même. Il le prit et me remercia. Mais je le coupai.

« Non, je suis désolé, c'est à moi de te remercier. Je pense que je devrais même m'excusez, j'ai vraiment été stupide, hier. Je m'approchai alors encore plus près de lui et je déposai un chaleureux baisé sur sa joue, avant d'ajouter en un murmure :

Merci. » En reculant je vis son expression confuse, je lui souris alors timidement, un sourire qu'il me rendit illuminant tout son visage…

J'avais enfin compris la signification du regard de Sam quand il était devant des adolescents chahutant joyeusement et riant sous le joug de l'inconscience d'une vie normale, c'était de l'envie, l'envie d'être comme eux, de s'amuser comme tous les jeunes de son âge sans penser qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de terrible planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

L'élégante voiture noire disparue emportée sur la route par les premiers rayons du soleil.

Bon voilà, ma fiction en version One Shot de la série Supernatural. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Laissez-moi des reviews ou je prends Dean et Sammy en otage.

Je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre histoire plus longue de Supernatural, mais j'avais envie de poster un petit truc.


End file.
